


Sweet Moments

by ppass5



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Lullabies, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppass5/pseuds/ppass5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot I posted on Tumblr recently. Just a sweet scene in my head that I wanted to share. Beth is singing to BOTH her babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Moments

Tyreese heard the sweet sound of a lullaby echoing throughout the halls. They were staying in an old farmhouse for the night. He knew it was Judith’s favorite song and he immediately felt a tightness in his chest. He had grown close to the little girl after their time spent on the road, and later at terminus. He nearly sacrificed his own life for hers, and felt a deep endearing love for the little being. Nearly everyone in the group did.  
He decided to see if Beth needed help, partly to give her a break, but mostly so he could spend time with Judith. He knocked lightly and pushed open the half closed door. He saw Beth propped up against a pillow and little baby Judith curled up in her arm on the right. Laying on her left was Daryl. Sleeping deeply, snuggled against her chest with Beth's other arm wrapped around him. Tyreese looked up towards Beth, and saw her smile as she shrugged both her shoulders. She said “Both my babies fell asleep on me”.  
Daryl must of heard her, and woke up abruptly looking slightly delirious. He glanced up and saw Tyreese and grumbled “Man, what the hell you looking at?!”  
Tyreese put up both his hands in defense, knowing Daryl was an extremely guarded person. Also, knowing he didn’t mean anything by his harsh words. Tyreese wouldn’t have intruded had he known Daryl was there. Tyreese slowly backed out of the room, while Daryl put his head back down on Beth’s chest and wrapped his arm around her and Judith.   
As he walked away Tyreese heard Beth start to sing the lullaby again. Her voice echoed throughout the old house. He started thinking about Karen with a longing smile on his face. Not for the first time since she’d been murdered, and most certainly not for the last.


End file.
